


The Sweater Betrayed his Secret

by Visitingthefullmoononceamonth (Leaningtowerof_not_pisa)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaningtowerof_not_pisa/pseuds/Visitingthefullmoononceamonth
Summary: You decided to go through his playlists.25 most listenedPopRockBabe90sWait… Babe?





	The Sweater Betrayed his Secret

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” You spoke as you started to walk away from your boyfriend to hop in the school bus, after the last bell of the day rang.

Isaac pulled you back, away from where you were headed, pressing your body against his and leaning you back slightly, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“How could I forget?” you giggled when you felt his lips peppering your neck with kisses before finally being pressed on your own lips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Isaac mumbled, finally releasing you. You waved him goodbye and hopped onto your yellow bus to go home.

You sat by yourself into an empty bench and watched the scenery pass by all the way home. You took your key and unlocked the door to your house, since your mother wasn’t home, and ran upstairs. You kicked off your shoes, arriving to your bedroom, and took off your sweater-

Your sweater? That’s not your sweater, that’s Isaac’s.

Oh crap, you forgot to give it back before going home! Oh well! You’ll just give it back tomorrow!

You had complained that it was cold today and, as the good boyfriend that he is, he gave you his sweater, which you wore for the rest of the day.

You sat on your bed and pulled the sweater to your face, smelling it. It smelled just like Isaac. It felt so comforting and familiar. As you pulled it away from your face, you felt something hard in it. You placed it over your knees and fumbled with the pockets, eventually finding his phone. Weird, he never forgot his phone. He always has it on him.

Maybe you could go see-

No, that’s not okay. He would show you if he wanted you to see.

You decided to leave his phone on your bed and go straight to the computer. You thought that it would take your mind off it. You would wait for your mother, eat dinner and do your stuff before going to bed. 

Nope.

You kept glancing at it. His phone, laying on your bed.

Okay maybe you could look through his music? He never wanted to let you go through his playlists, for some reason.

You stood up and went to sit back down on your bed, taking your headphones with you. You plugged them in and laid back before starting to scroll through his music. Who knows, maybe he he rocked out to Madonna or Britney Spears and he didn’t want you to know?

Well, so far, nothing very embarassing showing up…

You decided to go through his playlists.

25 most listened

Pop

Rock

Babe 

90s

Wait… Babe?

You don’t know how much time you stayed like this, listening to the melodies filling your ears. Maybe an hour, maybe two? All you knew though is that it was perfect. Some songs made you tear up, some songs made you smile. It was perfect.

You eventually heard a knock on your window and jumped, ripping the earphones from your ears. You exhaled deeply when you saw Isaac at the window, mouthing the words “Let me in!” You stood up, putting his phone in your pocket and went to open the window. Your boyfriend hopped in and smiled, “Hey, Love." You greeted him with a chaste kiss and he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him.

Isaac pressed his forhead against yours and said, "Not that I don’t like what’s going on here but I came to get my phone. I think i left it in my sweater.”

You chuckled and pulled it out of your pocket, “Yeah, I saw. Nice music,  _Babe._ ”

You winked at him, making his blush furiously, “You saw it?”

You wrapped your arms tightly around his neck, pressing your lips lightly to his “Yes, I saw it, and I love you so so much”

“I love you too but you weren’t supposed to see that!” Isaac’s face went from a cute little shade of pink to a bold red.

“Doesn’t matter, I saw it and I think you’re the best boyfriend a girl could ask for,” your grin didn’t fade as Isaac fumbled a bit and tried to talk about something else.

You laughed, “Stop trying to change the subject!”

“But-”

“Do you want to get laid?” He didn’t waste a second after hearing those words slipping from your mouth, his hands and lips were already on you, pushing you back to the bed. Needless to say, Isaac doesn’t hide his little romantic attentions anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my imagine blog where you can find these imagines and more.
> 
> http://visitingthefullmoononceamonth.tumblr.com/


End file.
